


Мой маленький принц

by AlphaDog2000



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, New Year's Fluff, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDog2000/pseuds/AlphaDog2000
Summary: Это странно, но эльфы тоже отмечают Новый Год.
Kudos: 1





	Мой маленький принц

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик из далекого 2012 :)

Это странно, но эльфы тоже отмечают Новый Год.  
Во многих легендах о Лихолесье это королевство описано как мрачное, пугающе-мистическое место. Отчасти это так; но по приказу короля Трандуила, аккурат к последнему дню уходящего года все деревья королевства нарядились в праздничные снежные уборы, а окна королевского дворца покрылись ледяными узорами.  
Казалось бы – зачем суровому лихолесскому правителю устраивать зимний праздник для своих подданных? Ответ прост: причина этому – волшебство, а точнее, волшебное чувство, переполнявшее вот уже несколько лет сердце Трандуила – любовь к своему сыну, Леголасу. Еще до его рождения Трандуил думал, что неплохо было бы держать наследного принца в ежовых рукавицах и сызмальства обучать его боевым искусствам, многими из которых Трандуил владел мастерски. К своим шести годам Леголас уже неплохо стрелял из лука, но, как и любого ребенка на свете, его больше интересовали игры. Трандуил иногда выражал свое негодование по этому поводу, но втайне радовался тому, что его сына еще не окутала та аура хмурой воинственности, заковавшая в железо сердца многих эльфов Лихолесья.  
Он непременно станет великим воином и достойным наследником, ибо так предначертано ему Судьбой. Разум говорит мне, что я не должен проявлять снисхождение к нему, беспрестанно взращивая в нем твердую волю и сильный характер, но сердце… сердце требует поделиться с Леголасом той отцовской любовью, которая переполняет меня. Да, это и будет моим подарком для него на Новый Год.  
\- Куда мы направляемся, отец? – после получаса езды спрашивает Леголас. Любопытство переполняет его: впервые ему было разрешено отправиться в маленькое путешествие по королевству на благородном отцовском олене. Трандуил сидел позади него, заботливо придерживая сына, оберегая его от падения. Леголас посмотрел на своего отца: было заметно, что юный эльф старается держать свои эмоции в себе, но искорки неподдельного любопытства в его голубых глазах было невозможно скрыть.  
\- Подожди еще немного, - прошептал Трандуил.  
Весь свой путь они ехали как бы в гору; и вот, спустя несколько минут, они остановились на месте.  
\- Это самая высокая точка нашего королевства, - тихо проговорил Трандуил.  
\- Захватывает дух… – только и смог произнести Леголас. Его взору открывались поистине потрясающие воображение пейзажи родного Лихолесья, но не привычная вечнозеленая листва покрывала деревья – все они были в сверкающем снегу, словно одетые в меховые шубы. По мановению руки Трандуила пошел снег – снежинки сверкали в темноте надвигающейся ночи, словно самоцветы.  
Леголас смотрел на всё это великолепие, открыв рот. Трандуил наблюдал за реакцией своего сына с нескрываемой радостью. Он щелкнул пальцами, и снежинки, кружившие в воздухе, начали складываться в какую-то причудливую фигуру. Фигура эта постепенно уменьшалась в размерах, пока не стала такой же маленькой, как набухающие почки.  
\- Протяни руку, - сказал Трандуил, и Леголас поспешил выполнить его просьбу. В тот же миг ему на ладонь спустилась та самая причудливая фигурка, и юный эльф разглядел в ней серебристый кулон, источавший свет, подобный мерцанию снега в зимние сумерки.  
\- Носи его всегда с собой, и удача никогда не покинет тебя, - тихонько сказал Трандуил на ухо сыну. Леголас уже не скрывал свой восторг, и, ловко повернувшись к Трандуилу, обнял его.  
\- Спасибо, отец… Папа.  
\- С Новым Годом, мой маленький принц.


End file.
